Dreams, Past, Present and future
by Sappphire Gryffin
Summary: The happenings of a Sixth year at Hogwarts (Original Characters copyright of J.k.Rowling.)


Chapter 1  
  
Harry sat on his bed staring out of the window at the dimming light. The fiery hues of the sunset reflected in Harry's glasses. Beside Harry lay a small pile of letters. As usual they were short and had little in the way of content. Harry picked up a letter from Ron and read through it again  
  
"dear Harry, hope everything is alright at the Dursley's. Everyone here is doing fine, hope to see you soon  
  
from Ron"  
  
Harry screwed up the small piece of parchment and threw it violently across the room. Hedwig fluttered in panic in her cage. Harry threw himself face down on his bed and didn't move. Harry slowly drifted off into a troubled sleep.......  
  
........ The wind whipped around Harry. His robes billowed making him she monstrous. A devil like smile spread across his face as he stared at the cowering figures in front of him. They were all in what was left of the Gryffindor common room. The roof was completely gone. The lifeless shapes of the other students lay strewn around the floor.  
  
"Tut tut Mr. Weasley, I would have expected a better fight from you, then again you're nothing without me." Harry's menacing laugh echoed into the night. A whimper came from Ginny "and of course the little sister, won't mind if she's gone now will we?" Harry raised his wand and shouted "Arvada Kendava!" Ginny's lifeless body flopped to the floor "nnnoooooo!" screamed Ron trying to reach for her body "now Mr. Weasley, she would of only made matters worse" Ron's eyes flashed with anger. "You animal" he growled. "Oh please don't flatter me" Harry mocked. as Harry began to raise his wand for the countless time that night a voice stopped him, "Harry what are you doing?" it was a voice he hadn't heard before and it was a girls voice. "Who are you?" Harry spun round and faced her. A bolt of lightning illuminated the room and her saw her clearly. Her long black hair fell in ringlets about her shoulders, it framed a beautifully, chiseled face. To startlingly blue eyes flashed menacingly out if the perfect face. "I am here to help you, I am here to stop this happening." she smiled Harry still stood confused and scared "stop me from what?" his eyes flashed from his normal green to serpentine red and back again. "You're not him Harry you are only his equal." Harry stood up tall and bellowed "I am him, I am all powerful, I am...!" "A monster" the girl finished for him "no no no no!" Harry screamed falling to the floor "you've got to stop this now Harry, before he takes over." the girl came over to Harry and pulled him up gently "Harry I think you need to stop just let him go." Harry looked into her eyes. The blue was soothing. Harry's head was swimming with thoughts. Harry saw Sirius's face in his head Harry's tears resurfaced. "Go away" he whispered quietly "let him go" the girl repeated again, she still held him. "its my fault, its all my fault!" the girl looked him in the eye "the longer you blame yourself the harder it is too let go, just because you are the type of person who acts as the night in shining amour, you shouldn't blame yourself for his death. just say goodbye Harry" Harry saw Sirius's face and said "goodbye" the face blurred away and the room returned to normal, the dead bodies of the students disappeared and he stood in the common room, still in the girls arms. Harry felt a searing pain in his forehead. Wincing as the girl moved closer to him and kissed him. A white mist blew up around him and he felt her slip away from him......... Harry woke in is bedroom, sweat poured from his body. "That's it" he told Hedwig "i'm going to grimmnauld place now!"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry proceeded to throw his things into his trunk. Scribbling a note down on a piece of paper which read,  
"Aunt and Uncle, gone to somewhere else for the rest of the holidays, don't worry about me, from Harry." Harry folded the paper "not that they will worry about me." Harry said to himself. Harry opened his door quietly and crept downstairs. Once he reached the kitchen, he left the folded note on the table. Checking everything was in order he left the house and walked out on to the street.  
  
Harry stood at the edge of the pavement. Checking up and down the street he threw his thumb out. When he heard the crack of the Apparating night bus he jumped back. The bus slowed in front of Harry and then stopped.  
"eve'nin' 'arry." said the ticket collector. He helped Harry on board with his luggage. Harry sat down on one of the beds.  
"Where yer 'eadin' then 'arry?" the ticket collector asked. "Eh? Grimmnauld place, please" Harry replied "what number?" the ticket collector asked "number twe." Harry stopped himself "number twenty, yeah number twenty" Harry almost kicked himself  
"Note to self, NEVER GIVE AWAY SECRET HEADQUATERS HOUSE NUMBERS!" Harry said to himself. Harry quickly grabbed hold of the bed head as the bus Apparated out of Privet Drive. Next the bus zoomed along the M1 towards London. The cars head lights and tail lights of the passing cars blended together as the bus flew past. With a bang the bus, ended up in the dark and danky street that was Grimmnauld Place. "Number twenty Grimmnauld Place" the bus slowed and stopped. Harry got up and paid the fare, waiting for the bus to leave he picked up his things and walked backward along to Number twelve.  
  
Harry stood outside the gap between number eleven and number thirteen. He kept trying to step forward but, his legs weren't obeying him. All that had happened the previous year came back to him. Tears came to Harry's eyes as he remembered Lupin telling him Sirius was gone.  
"Get a grip Harry, he's gone" Harry said to himself. He walked up to the wall and the houses on either side moved and the door of number twelve, with it's peeling, black paint came into view. Picking up his trunk he walked up the path and knocked on the door. After waiting a few minuets it opened to reveal Lupin's face.  
"Harry! What are you doing here?" the door opened wider and Lupin pulled him inside. Harry stood in the hallway looking around while Lupin shut the door. It was lighter than he remembered and it was very quiet. He could hear Mrs. Black's portrait snoring quietly upstairs. Lupin led Harry into the kitchen and sat him down at the table. Harry looked around, everything was so clean and brighter.  
"Mol. I mean Mrs. Weasley has worked wonders in here. Are you hungry Harry? You don't look to good" Lupin was right Harry was hungry but, he just said "no I'm fine thanks." Lupin gave him a look but, before he could say anything, the front door burst open and Tonks rushed in.  
"Remus, Remus! Has she come back yet! We lost her at the warehouse and.." Tonks noticed Harry sitting at the table looking very confused  
"Oh hi Harry, how are you?" Before he could answer Dumbledore walked into the kitchen. His midnight blue robes were stained with blood and in his arms he carried a girl, with long, black hair, set into ringlets. Chapter 3  
  
Dumbledore walked into the living room and laid the girl on the threadbare sofa. Turning to Tonks he said,  
"Could you get me some dish clothes please and Remus could you get me some hot water?" they rushed out of the room leaving Harry standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Dumbledore looked up from the girl and beckoned Harry over to him. Harry walked over slowly and kneeled down beside him. The girl was just like he remembered from his dream. Her dark hair was knotted and her face dirty. Harry pulled back a ringlet of hair that covered her face and noticed a crescent scar on the side of her face. Dumbledore saw the shocked look on Harry's face.  
"She got that the same way you got yours Harry. Her mother died and she survived and with only a scar as a reminder of what happened." Harry felt a connection with her. "Finally someone who knows what it's like." Harry mumbled. Dumbledore gave Harry a puzzled look but, before he could say anything Tonks and Lupin rushed in. Dumbledore took what they had brought and set about cleaning her wounds. After a long time, the water in the bowl of water had turned a deep red. Dumbledore was looking worried, nothing had changed and the blood was still flowing as freely as before.  
"Remus would you take her to St Mungo's please, whatever I try to do it doesn't seem to be working." Lupin looked round at Tonks, who replied,  
"It would take too long and she could d...!" Afresh wave of tears came over her. Dumbledore pulled Lupin over to him,  
"Take her by Floo Powder, it wouldn't be too suspicious if you just went. We'll follow you by the other way." Lupin picked up Sapphire and walked to the fireplace. Harry felt that feeling he felt when he saw Cho however, this wasn't Cho the feeling now had joined with Sapphire. Harry was confused  
"This is stupid, I don't even know her!" Harry said to himself. Looking at her he felt scared for her. His head was filled with her voice,  
"You more about me than I do, ask for my story and he will tell you" Harry wasn't only scared for her, he was scared OF her.  
"No, not now" Harry mumbled watching her and Lupin being eaten by the green transporting flames...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It took them an hour to reach St. Mungo's. Harry's head was in turmoil, what she said kept going round and round in his head making it hurt. As they passed, people gave Dumbledore and Tonks strange looks. Not only were they in wizarding robes but they were covered in blood. Harry was just wishing that the police wouldn't pass by. Harry was practically running there. He was amazed he knew the way there, he'd only ever been once. He didn't care, he just wanted her to be ok, he wanted her to be alive. Harry's head filled with the memories of deaths. Shaking them away he followed Dumbledore and Tonks through the entrance to St Mungo's. Lupin was waiting for them on the other side. Tonks rushed over and grabbed him,  
"Where is she, how is she, what are you doing here why aren't you with her!" Lupin prised his arms from her grip and said  
"The head Healers are trying to work out why she is getting wors.." Lupin saw Tonks sway dangerously and grabbed her as she fell. Harry looked at them and then at Dumbledore, who had a tear in his eye.  
"I can't take this anymore" Harry said to himself, he bolted up the stairs unsure of where he was going until he saw Healers rushing in and out of on room, carrying assortments of potions and herbs. Harry ran in and saw them all crowded round her. The white sheets of the bed were stained red. Harry gasped when her saw the gash in her stomach but, it wasn't only because it was so big, the wound was green and blue. He swayed dangerously. The Healers noticed him and started too shout at him. Harry couldn't hear them,  
"Don't die please, not like everyone else I've loved, please." Tears fell silently down his cheeks, he felt from somewhere in his forehead, the increasing burning sensation that he was used to getting. The pain increased so much that he collapsed and lay writhing on the floor. Suddenly a scream ripped through his head making him yell. The scream was pained and he knew exactly whose scream it was. The scream came back louder and higher pitched. Harry felt a sticky liquid running down his face. He yelled out of fear realising it was blood. Harry opened his eyes and saw black, the screams continued, pulling out his wand he rolled over on the floor and screamed,  
"Lumos!" Harry wished he hadn't. The scene before him was terrible, he saw Sapphire thrashing about, fending off an attacker. She was knocked aside and Harry saw what it was. To yellow eyes shone out of a crocodile like head, the large scaly, dog like body shifted round. Harry's eyes widened in fear. A silent scream escaped his lips as the creature sprang at him. Before it could reach him something grabbed Harry and pulled him out of the way. Sapphire stood shaking with exhaustion, wand raised at the creature. The creature shook its head and sprang at them again,  
"Arvada Kendava!" Sapphire screamed the creature fell dead to floor. Harry felt Sapphire collapsed beside him.  
  
Harry blinked his eyes to take in his surroundings. Healers stood looking down on him with concern. He lay with his arm outstretched with his glowing wand in his hand. The screams still rang in his head but, not strongly they were more like an echo now. Harry climbed to his feet and saw Dumbledore, Tonks and Lupin standing in the doorway, with worried looks on their faces. Harry started to sway again but, he managed to keep his balance. The blood that was flowing from his head had begun to subside. He looked at Sapphire, her eyes moved erratically under her eyelids. Harry heard one of the Healers ask Dumbledore to take him and sit him down outside while they continued. Dumbledore took Harry by his shoulders and led him out side to a bench and sat him down on it. Dumbledore looked Harry in the eye trying to see what Harry had seen. Harry judged by his expression it had been unsuccessful. As Dumbledore stood up more tears ran down Harry's face. He lay on the bench and drifted off into troubled sleep...  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Lupin woke Harry from his restless slumber. The bright light from the lamps made Harry blink like an owl. He stretched and fell of the narrow bench. Harry jolted awake and stood up too quickly and his head swam. Harry grabbed Lupin for support and sat back down on the bench he had just vacated.  
"Are you alright Harry? You look awfully pale." Harry gave Lupin a glare and said,  
"I'm fine just a bit lightheaded that's all." Harry's scar throbbed dully and he reached for it to try and soothe it. Lupin sat down beside him  
  
"What happened to you in there Harry? You seemed to be possessed by something! The Healers were really worried." The memories of what happened flashed through his head.  
"Ermm. how is Sapphire?" Harry suddenly remembered  
"Is she alright, is she still al." Harry was dreading the answer. Lupin smiled  
"She's sleeping at the moment. Apparently some poison was in her wound and stopping it from healing. But after your attack it dispersed and she started to get better." Harry felt warm inside and his spirits lifted.  
"Can I go and see her now?" Harry asked. Lupin smiled and said  
"Of course but, try not to disturb her too much." Harry smiled and sprinted to the door of the ward. When he got to it he opened it gently. He poked his head through first. He saw her beautiful but, pale face framed by those dark ringlets. He walked in quietly and sat down beside her. He brushed away a lock of her hair and saw her scar. It was red and open like his was although hers was healing before his eyes. He felt the skin around his scar pulling and relies his must be doing the same. He took her hand in his own, more for his comfort than hers. She stirred and blinked her eyes. Seeing Harry she smiled. Her smile practically melted him. She looked at him and her eyes welled with tears.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know I was doing it. Oh I'm so sorry Harry!" Harry looked at h er and he smiled,  
"It's alright I'm fine, see." Harry stood to show her she was fine, she still didn't seem convinced.  
"All I want to know is how you did it?" she looked puzzled and she sat up slowly. Harry helped her she was still sore and found moving difficult. When she settled she replied,  
"I didn't know I was doing it, it's just all I know is that you watching helped me get better, I don't know how though." She was confused. So was Harry,  
"What do you me.?" before he could finish Tonks rushed in and pulled Sapphire into an embrace. Harry moved back to give them room. Tonks was talking continuously talking to Sapphire. Harry walked to the door and turned back just before he left. Sapphire was looking at him the same way he was looking at her, longingly. Harry smiled and left. If he had turned back he would have seen her smiling the same way at him.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Harry and Sapphire talked almost constantly on the way back too Grimmnauld Place. He wanted to know everything about her. They talked about school, Quidditch and the wizarding world in general. Harry brought up the touchy subject of family.  
"So, what about your family?" Harry didn't want too have too tell about his life story but, then no ones could be worse than his right? Sapphire shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  
"Well, ermm. I haven't got any family anymore." The train pulled into their station and they switched trains. They sat away from Dumbledore, Tonks and Lupin, well just out of earshot.  
"Several years ago my mother was confronted by," her voice dropped to a whisper  
"Voldemort, he asked my mother to marry him." Harry was shocked.  
"But, she said no. as you can imagine he flew into a rage and vowed he would destroy the Gryffin Family. My mother was worried for sometime but, since nothing happened she let it slip from her mind. A few months later we had a family get together. Strangely every one turned out. During our feast, Voldemort burst in with many of his Death Eaters. The Death Eaters began to massacre my family. My mother and I escaped into a secret room but, Voldemort followed us. My mother trembled with fear but, sat with me rocking me gently in her arms. When he stood in front of her she, got up and offered herself up to him. Using the Unforgivable Curse, he killed her. But something happened, when the curse hit her a counter curse was given off and hurt both me and Voldemort. When he got up from the impact, he took one look at me and fled. I fell into a coma and stayed in a dreamland for two years. When I did eventually wake up, I had nothing to live for, I had no parents and the rest of my family was dead. Dumbledore took me under his wing and made me a member of the Order. It gave me something to live for, I strive to avenge the death of my parents and family by, destroying those that destroyed them." Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. Harry put his arm around her shoulder, she laid her head on his chest and cried silently. Harry felt great warmth and his stomach did little back flips. He sat contentedly and waited for the train to pull into the train station. 


End file.
